Questioning the past
by Willofhounds
Summary: After an attack on their school the surviving students of Nightingale are sent to Hogwarts. A group of these students are shown to have abilities not normally seen in magic. The ability of Tarroc. One student in particular will turn everything on its head.
1. Chapter 1

A/N note Harry is Jolly in this fic. It will be better explained as the fic goes on but he grew up an orphan. It wasn't until he met Mondo that things changed. Also for those of you who have seen this anime I know Felicità is his daughter but in this fic she's his sister. It's an au I can do as I please.

Jolly's POV

This really should not be his job. He should be back in his lab doing something else. Anything else. He could barely tolerate the little brats.

Still he couldn't exactly refuse an order from Mondo. As head of the Arcana familia he could order anyone to do as he pleased. It wasn't often that his friend used that. When he did however it was best to do as he said. There was always a reason.

Jolly sighed as he led Nova, Felicità, Luca, and Libertà towards the bright colored train. They were all just kids. Nova and Libertà had both been orphans before Mondo took them in. Felicità for her part was the head's little sister.

Luca had been another orphan. His past was relatively unknown but the familia had welcomed him with open arms. He was a good friend to their little princess.

Debito and Pace were already on the train. They left him to watch over the kids. It seems they would make connections before him. Oh well. He always did hate people. Even at their previous school Nightingale.

Dante had been lucky. Already having taken his NEWTS he didn't have to come to Hogwarts.

Students milled all around them. Some had families with them. Others were alone. Across the station he could see a sent of startling blonds. They had platinum hair. Jolly could not see what their eye color was from his position.

Libertà asked drawing his attention, "Jolly? Is this going to be like Nightingale?"

He had to do a double take to make sure that it was the blond who asked. Libertà sounded more frightened than Jolly had ever heard him.

Jolly replied trying to sound more confident than he felt, "It should be just like Nightingale, Libertà. We will talk on it more in the train. Come on."

He pushed them towards the train. A warming whistle blew above their heads. It would be a miracle if they could find an open carriage.

Students in robes and regular clothes pushed past them. As they were all in suits as per Arcana Familia. Black jackets undershirt with tie and slacks. That's what they all had worn since they were taken in by Mondo.

Jolly was the only one was slightly more different than the others. They bore their marks openly and with pride. His was hidden in his eye so he always wore sunglasses to hide it. They also prevented him from using his powers unnecessarily.

Towards the back of the train they finally found an empty compartment. It was convenient to find a place they would all fit. He didn't want to leave these four alone with someone. That would end in disaster.

They were all wizards. At first they thought it was because of their Taroc. All of the Tarocco had magic in them and it came from in them. According to Mondo wizards were born with magic. It wasn't just given out like their abilities.

That was how the first one of them was accepted into Nightingale. That had been Mondo followed quickly by Dante. The rest of them soon followed afterwards.

Then the attack on their home happened just before the end of the year. Nightingale tried to protect its students but many of them died. The Arcana Familia rose to the challenge. They used their stigmatas to protect who they could. Jolly himself had taken a blasting curse to his side and almost died.

According to the newspapers it had been an attack by the Light Wizards. They were trying to get back at the Dark Wizards. So they attacked trying to get publicity.

They got publicity but not the kind they wanted. The so called Light Wizards were declared terrorists. From what he understood they had the name of Order of the Phoenix. Supposedly they had formed to fight the Dark Lord.

Jolly made friends with only a handful of people. Only two of them survived the attack. Neither of them would be coming to Hogwarts. He just wanted to get through his last three years of schooling and be done.

His attention was pulled from his thoughts when the train began moving. It would be several hours before they reached Hogwarts. Why they couldn't just floo he didn't understand. Nightingale students were given the floo address after their second year. Before that they were picked up by train in Marsae. It was a two hour train ride to the school. Next six or seven hours that this would be.

Sighing quietly he pulled his journal out. At Nightingale he created a few spells and potions. They were all written down in his journal.

It also held dueling skills that he had learned. It held illustrations and wand movements. Chaining spells together allowed for faster reactions.

In his potion's section he had worked on improving current potions. Some his attempts had proved fruitful and with testing done he made sure they worked. The island he called home in Italy had an abundance of orphans.

As much as Mondo wanted to he couldn't take them all. Jolly being an orphan himself looked after those he could. He gave them potions to keep them healthy. There were three orphanages that he funded personally. Mondo funded them as well and they made sure that it was used for the children.

He sighed as he turned his full attention to the journal.

Severus's POV

As Deputy Headmaster he had to get the school ready for it's new students. Most thought he was actually the Headmaster. Very few knew that it was in fact the Dark Lord. It wasn't often that he went to the feasts. Usually he spent his time in his office.

This year was going to be different from the previous. They had students coming from Nightingale coming. After the attack on the school the survivors were accepted as Hogwarts students.

Severus sighed. There were only a handful of students that survived. Most of them were Arcnanas. Arcanas were a group of orphans that made themselves into a family. From what he heard they were all powerful in their own right. No one was sure how powerful but they would soon find out.

Severus knew he would have to deal with students that had PTSD. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. The oldest of the group was only seventeen. It was far too young to have PTSD. It made his frozen heart thaw at the thought that the youngest was only thirteen. There was nothing he could do to change it. All he could do was help them through it.


	2. Hogwarts part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Jolly's POV

An hour after they left the station the door to their compartment opened. Libertà glanced up from his own book fingering his wand. Nova and Luca looked ready to do battle. Only Felicità looked calm outwardly.

However a bond from being tarot holders and having sworn themselves to the Arcana family they held a bond. One that was not blocked easily. Or feelings so easily hidden away when it came to Mondo and Felicità.

Jolly could feel her anxiety though the bond. It put him on edge but he had to be the calm one. He could not attack like a member of the House of Leo. Right now he had to be the King of Nightingale, the first king from the House of Lupus in over three centuries.

A boy with platinum blond hair was standing in the doorway. His mercury eyew surveyed them.

The boy said snootily, "This is our compartment. Get out."

Libertà growled in a good imitation of a lion, "We were here first. If you wanted to sit with us we would have made room. Instead you demanded. Now get out!"

Jolly eyes held a spark of amusement in them. Libertà was not one to back down from anyone. Mondo and Dante were the ones that typically had to calm him down. Though Jolly had a few tricks of his own if it came down to it.

The blond haired boy screeched causing them to wince, "Do you know who my father is? I'll have you all kicked out for this. Now get out of our compartment!"

Having enough of the screeching Jolly marked the page in his journal and gained his feet. Three wands were suddenly pointed at his face from the blond and two of his companions.

Jolly said slowly not at all bothered by the wands, "Libertà sit down. Let me handle this."

Libertà's turquoise eyes widened with surprise as Jolly removed his sunglasses. It wasn't often that he used his tarot. When he did it was usually something big. Today it would be to prove a point.

Libertà immediately sat back down in his seat. Jolly folded his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket by the cross that just hung outside it. Inside his right eye he could feel it activate. The sign of the Ouroboros appeared in his eye.

Focusing his power took effort but he blocked out the minds of his family and those outside. Instead he focused it onto the three that had their wands pointed at him.

He could hear their thoughts. The blond thought of him as a mudblood blood. How a simple stunner would be enough to take him out. Then the other two would beat him with an inch of his life.

Jolly used a protego maxima to protect his family. Then he grinned as he went into a relaxed dueling stance. Nightingale was not a well known school. They however only took the best of the best. He did not become King of the school for being weak and unable to duel.

He deflected the stunner back at the boy who barely had time to stop it. Shock and anger were clear on his face. He read the lugs attack and blocked it before weaving his own set of spells. A stunner followed by two colorless spells to them would look like a knockback jinx. Instead it was a stunner and a high powered bombarda.

They blocked one stunner but the other hit home and the bombarda knocked them into the far wall. This left only the blond. There was uncertainly in the mercury eyes. Jolly could feel his energy draining. This had to end quickly.

He could feel the other's decision to use a dark curse. A quick neutralization spell later and he had stunned the blond. He used the knockback jinx to send him out of the compartment.

With that taken care of Jolly closed, locked and warded the door. Then fell back into his seat releasing his tarot. His right eyes faded back into their blue green color.

Felicità chided him, "You shouldn't have done that Jolly. We aren't supposed to use our tarots on the kids."

Jolly pulled his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and replaced them. Then he replied tiredly, "If I didn't they would have just kept attacking us. Better to put them in their place now."

Libertà said placing his finger on the pulse point in his neck, "Your pulse is racing. Jolly you know you can't use your tarot like that. It eats away at your life force."

Everything came at a price. Using tarots ate away at their energy and life force. For most of them they could handle it. A days rest and some good food and they would be fine. For him though it wasn't so easy.

Mondo held the World Arcana as number 21 of the Arcana Taroccos. The power of his Arcana can seal other Arcana Powers. The family more commonly referred to them as tarots. It confused most people so they were able to hide their abilities.

The Arcana Tarocco Cards that don't have a host survive by the energy/power of the host of the World Arcana. This ultimately ends up draining Mondo's power to the point where it may threaten his life.

When Jolly found this out he had been furious. Mondo took them in during a time of strife. His entire family but him and Felicità had been killed. War came to the Arcana isles.

At the time Jolly was only 10 years old. Abandoned at an orphanage when he was four he spent most of his life as a street rat. Nobody paid attention to the rats of the city. The children who saw everything.

The war left more and more orphans and little room to keep them. Mondo was under threat of death himself. As a recent graduate of Nightingale he could defend himself but hated seeing his people in pain.

Jolly had been trying to figure out how to steal from the man when his La Luna: the Moon The 18th card activated. He could feel the minds of those around him. Later he found out he could see into their memories if he so wished. Two assassins laid in wait for Mondo. Without really thinking about it he put himself in between them and Mondo.

Jolly ended up taking a to his ribs that was a poisoned blade. To that day he didn't regret the decision. If Mondo despite only being 18 died the isles would fall into worse chaos. He didn't want to see anyone else die.

He fully expected to die that day. Instead he woke up almost a week later in a lavish mansion. A maid told him that Mondo called the best island doctors and they worked tirelessly to save his life.

Jolly didn't believe it at first but when he met, Mondo it changed. Mondo was a kind heart man who despite being from the royal family didn't look down upon others. He went so far as to redress Jolly's wounds and nurse him back to health.

Jolly's newfound ability had been difficult to deal with. He could sense the servants distaste for him being there. They thought he wasn't worth the trouble that Mondo was going through.

A month after he arrived he was finally healed enough to leave. For the first time in his memory he hesitated. Mondo could have left him to die and chose to save him. Was leaving his only option?

He was halfway out the door when Mondo found him. The words said that night stuck with him.

Flashback

"You don't have to go," a deep voice said from behind him as Jolly made to step out onto the porch.

Jolly turned slightly to eye the red haired man. The man was 6'4 and easily doubled his own weight. His posture was easily read even for someone as young as him.

Jolly could see the openness of it. How relaxed the other was in his presence. That wasn't something he was used to.

Jolly asked slowly, "Why wouldn't I? I have been here far longer than I should have been. You nursed me back to health and I won't impose on you any longer."

The man hesitated but seeing that he was about to follow through said, "I looked into you," Jolly tenses on instinct, "Your orphanage named you Jolly but never gave you a last name. You were dropped off at the age of roughly five. You bounced around from home to home for the next four years. Last year you ran away and have been living on the streets ever since."

Jolly's hands clenched at his sides. There was so little he knew about himself. His first memories were of darkness and hunger. Then of a whale man and horse faced woman forcing him to do chores not meant for someone his age. A boy the same age as Jolly lived with them. They never said names. He wasn't even sure how he ended up in the orphanage. At this point he didn't care. It wouldn't change who he was.

Mondo said with a tired look, "I want to help you. Help as many orphans as I can. I lost my family. I want to make a new one."

"Why me?"

"Because you saved my life," Jolly started, "You went farther than anyone else has before. I would be honored to call you family. If you accept that is. If you don't I can help you find a place. Get you back on the right path. You don't have to steal anymore."

Jolly stilled carefully eyeing the other. Blue green eyes met blue.

Then he asked, "If I stay with you what happens then?"

He honestly wanted to know. If this was going to be his chance he had to know.

A hand was extended to him, "Then we do this together. I will do all I can to help those of these isles. Orphan or not. No one will be left behind on my watch."

He could feel the man's honestly through his new found ability. There wasn't an ounce of deception in him. The man wasn't promising the world just to do his best to make a better one.

Jolly stuck his hand hand out and said, "If I want to leave then I can."

"Deal," Mondo's warm hand shook his.

End of flashback

Mondo and Jolly had multiple Tarocco Cards. Activated or not they slowly drained at one's life force. They split the Tarocco Cards a place until they chose. It was less dangerous than one person carrying the entire burden.

Libertà said drawing him from his thoughts of the past, "I'll go find, Pace. He's the next best healer."

Jolly leaned his head back against the seat his breathing slowly evening out, "Don't they could be waiting for you. I just need some sleep."

Libertà might have said something else but he was already losing consciousness.


	3. Hogwarts part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Publicity on the Light's side gone wrong. As for his scar well you will just have to wait and see. This is completely au.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Jolly's POV

He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. Green eyes tiredly slid open to find it was dark out. It seemed he had slept the entire ride.

Libertà sat in his plain black robes with his hand lightly sitting on Jolly's shoulder. Jolly groaned slightly but sat up rubbing the back of his head. The blond held out his robe from his trunk.

It didn't take much movement or energy put the thing on. Still he was drained from the use of his abilities earlier.

Libertà stood at his elbow worry in his turquoise eyes. Jolly said waving him off, "I'm fine. Remember we have to show a strong front today. Many teachers and students look down upon us because we do not know who birthed us. Let's show them why the Arcana family rules Nightingale."

Libertà straightened. He was Head of the King's Guard for a reason. It was his duty to protect and serve the current King of Nightingale.

As it stood them that was Jolly, the first of the House of Lupus to hold the title of King in over 100 years. Such things did not come without hardship. If he showed any weakness at all the other houses would be after his throne.

With a deep sigh he left the train and immediately his bannerman filed around him. Instead of taking the carriages they walked. Looks of disapproval and disgust were given to the Nightingale students but nothing was said.

The view of the castle was magnificent. Even their own home didn't come close. It was no wonder why so many students from around the world came.

As they neared the school his bannerman closed ranks. They glared at any who came to close to him.

As students from another school and their years ranging between 2nd and 7th, they were told to wait outside the Great Hall. Already the Nightingale students were forming up into their respective houses.

The lowest House on the totem pole would be the first to enter. They would be followed by the next and so on until there was just the bannerman. Then it would be the King's bannerman with the Captain of the bannerman in the lead. Then Jolly would enter as King.

This was their tradition of entering another school. One that had been followed for centuries.

Finally a dark haired man in wealthy robes and said, " I am Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape. Nightingale students will be sorted after the first years. I am Deputy Headmaster Snape though I am not a Professor at Hogwarts. I understand you have recently undergone a tragedy so I expect you to come to either me, your Head of House, or any Professor in the vicinity for help if you find yourself struggling with either the course work or your…" Snape plundered for an appropriate word before settling on, "grief."

There were nods from young and old students alike. Many still had the haunted looks that Jolly had seen in the infirmary. The same look he saw in his own eyes.

They only stood there for half an hour before Snape ordered, "Come."

With the House of Leo first they followed.

Marvolo's POV

For the first time in years he attended the Welcoming Feast. Most of the time he was too busy with other things. This year was different for him however.

Hogwarts for the first time was accepting a large number of transfer students. After the Nightingale attack he personally sent out letters to accept the remaining students. The age varied greatly and each student would need to be watched.

Post traumatic stress disorder was not something muggles alone suffered. Many of his men suffered it during the war. If needed he would send the children to mind healers.

Then there were the other transfers. There was little doubt in his mind this set was sent by Dumbledore and his renegades. Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. All of the Heads of Houses had been alerted to watch each of these students carefully.

The first years sorting went without any issues. In came the transfer students. Leading the pack was the Light spies. Then followed in Nightingale.

From the corner of his eye he saw Sirius Black sit straight. His eyes were on the first set.

At Marvolo's question look the man explained, "Look at the outside of their forearms. Those tattoos represent their houses. My uncle Atlas was the only Black not to go to Hogwarts. He spoke of this knowingly because he was a member of the House of Ouroboros."

Marvolo noted that the first set to enter was the House of the Lion. The Black Lord continued, "The first to enter is the lowest House on the totem pole. Almost always this is the House Lupus or Styx. Usually it is the House of Leo or Ouroboros that is in charge. I wonder."

Indeed. The next to enter was the House of Styx. This group was far smaller than the lions. Then came the Ouroboros. Finally a small group of Lupus.

Sirius said with a wide eyed look, "A Lupus as King. That is unheard of. Here come the bannerman led by the Captian of the Bannerman."

The captain couldn't have been older than thirteen. His blond hair fell lightly into his turquoise eyes. There was a hardness about them that signified one having seen too much.

Then came the King of Nightingale. To his surprise it was just a boy of maybe 14 or 15. He stood at 5 feet roughly 7 or 8 inches. His jet black hair fell into his eyes. His eye color in determinable because of the sunglasses he wore.

Given that was night and he was inside that was strange. A legimency protection possibly?

With the grace of a pureblood he walked straight to the stool where the Sorting Hat lay. He crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed deeply.

Then he said an Italian accent lightly marring the the words, "Ego Rex Luscinis humiliter deprecare Sanctuarii."

The magic of the school answered the request. Only those sensitive to magic could feel how it tested the boy's words.

Marvolo felt it accept the boy and his request for sanctuary. The boy formally said bowing again, "Sit enim resistere mille annis."

Then he spun on his heel facing the students of his school and shouted, "Rex Lupus est signum!"

Sirius said next to him, "Extraordinary. He must be expecting trouble for himself or one of his people. To formally request sanctuary to the school and not the Headmaster is not done anymore."

That was because if the asker didn't have pure intentions magic would reject their plea. It proved how much of the ancient magics were taught to the Nightingales.

The other Nightingale bowed towards the Head Table. It seemed that despite his youth the King was held with respect. This would prove to be an interesting year.

A/N translations

1\. I, King of the Nightingales, humbly seek sanctuary.

2\. May you stand for another thousand years.

3\. King's sign Wolf!


	4. Kings part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Warnings: See on profile.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. Better be safe than sorry.

geetac: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Jolly's POV

With sanctuary granted to him and his fellow students the sorting began. He stepped back going so that his guard.

Red eyes of an unknown man followed him. He sat in the middle of the Head Table. That man was the Headmaster but Jollly wasn't sure who he was.

Nightingale stayed out of the world's problems. Before the attack no one knew exactly where the school was except for the students and teachers. Which meant someone betrayed them.

When Jolly found them they would not live to see a new day. So many of his wolves had died that night. It was all he could do to stay alive himself.

Hannah Abbot was the first to be sorted and she went straight into Hufflepuff. She was soon followed by Susan Bones.

They were both Light witches if rumors were to believed. Even all the way back in Nightingale he heard the rumours. They all had. It was the Light wizards and witches who had attacked them. Led by the man called Albus Dumbledore.

Longbottom went in Gryffindor with a pleased look. The Weasley twins went into Slytherin much to the disgust of the youngest. The youngest male Weasley went into Gryffindor.

Then his people came. The Arcana family didnt really have last names. They chose to take the name from Mundo with his blessing. They would be sorted first followed by the rest of the Nightingales.

Debito was the first to be sorted. Unlike the previous students his was not quick by any means. As a member of the Ouroboros it wasn't surprising that he went into Slytherin. They were cunning and powerful.

Felicità was the next to be sorted. Hers was much quicker than Debito's but still longer than the others. She was sorted straight into Gryffindor.

That made him next. Jolly was already making his way through the crowd. The students stepped to the side making a hole for him to pass.

He saw Severus Snape waiting for him. With his held high he sat on the stool. Students watched him disinterested. To them he was a mudblood.

Only a rare few would have recognized the significance of what he had done. Fewer still would know the reason why they came in as they had. Let them underestimate him. It would allow him to take them by surprise later.

The hat was placed on his head and immediately he felt something hit his occlumy shields. He heard a voice groan, "Not you too. How many of you demons are going to lock me out? Lower your shields so I can sort you into your House."

Jolly replied mentally in amusement, "Or you could just put me in Hufflepuff. I am just a little wolf after all."

The hat snapped back, "Oh no you don't. Those devils tried that and I will not allow you to sway my decision. Now lower your shields."

The last three words were punctuated with loud raps on his shields. Jolly growled, "Will you ever divulge what you might find in my mind? To anyone no matter what their station is?"

The Guardians of Nightingale were bound not to tell a soul what they find. He didnt know if this hat had the same restrictions. There were too many secrets in his mind to not be sure.

The hat sighed, "The magics that made me won't allow me to tell anyone what I might find."

With a sigh he allowed his shields to fall slightly. The hat began carefully, "Exceedingly difficult. Courage and determination, I see, and insatiable curiosity to match. Hard fought loyalty to the King. You could go to many places with a mind such as this."

If this damn hat put him anywhere other than Hufflepuff he'd burn it. Indignation flashed across his mind.

It continued, "You're too ambitious for Hufflepuff. If I put you in there Helga would destroy me. Your loyalty is strong but it is not given without proof that it is deserved. Hufflepuff's are far more trusting than Lupus. No you do not belong there. There is more to this mind something you hid even from from the Guardians of Nightingale."

Jolly slammed down the walls of his shields around those secrets. Magic binding or not the Hat did not need to see that.

The hat almost seemed to growl at his actions. Since the rest of his mind was open it seemed to choose its battles wisely.

It said finally, "Yout sharp mind is to protect those you consider yours. The ambition is the strongest," that's when Jolly realized where he was going. It shouted out loud, "Better be Slytherin!"

Jolly's robes changed to green with the Slytherin crest. Gracefully he got off of the stool before glaring discretely at the hat.

He walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat at the far end next to Debito. Across from them sat the Weasley twins. The other Slytherins moved further away from them suspicion darkening their faces.

Libertà was the next to be sorted. He didnt take as long as Jolly's but like the other's it did take awhile. Eventually he was put in Gryffindor.

Luca was next and went straight into Ravenclaw. That was expected. The boy was a bit of a bookworm. Jolly was to but not to that extreme.

Nova was next and went straight into Hufflepuff. He was immensely proud of the younger boy. He was loyal and hard working. Bravery ran through him just as strong. It was a toss up on where he would have gone.

Pace was the next up. He went into Hufflepuff which was a surprise. The older boy was an ouroboros. It seemed somethings changed. There was one thing that would not change. They were family no matter what happened.

With the Arcana's finished the rest of the Nightingales went. The groups were pretty straight forward. Most of them went to their Hogwarts equivalent. There were only two others who didnt. Two small second years.

Their eyes had changed since the attack. No longer was there an innocence in them. It was to be expected given that they saw their friends die.

Jolly tried not to show it but he was affected. Only his fellow Arcana's saw it. None as much as Mundo who saw through all of his masks. That man truly was one of a kind. With his guidance Jolly was helping the others heal. It would take much longer for his own mental scars to heal. He dealt with them before this time wouldn't be any different.

Jolly assessed those around him. In Nightingale there was a singular King to the entire school. He very much doubted it was the same here.

From what he could tell every table had it's own system based on the House. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went by years. The end of the table reserved for first years and outcasts.

There were some similarities between the Ravenclaws, Slytherins and the other two. However it was the middle of the table that was the most different.

Instead of it being a mix of third and fourth years there was general mix of upper years. All of which were centered around a single boy. They must be the Kings of the House.

As long as they were left alone Arcana's would not cause any problems. They were only here until their school could be rebuilt. If he had to step in then he would. Nightingales were his people and he failed them once. He would not fail them again.


	5. Kings part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. I am doing much better with my collarbone now. Thank you to everyone who has wished me well. It has kept me going. I love you guys.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. I try my best when it comes to updating. I work on whatever comes to mind at the time. So that means some get updated more than others. We will have to wait and see how they react to living spaces.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. His secrets would change everything.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Jolly's POV

Their dinner was extravagant and delicious. It reminded him of the festivals at Arcana. Food at Nightingale wasnt anything extravagant even during festivals.

Around him, he could feel the hateful glares of the Slytherins. Debito sat to his right and other members of ouroboros sat across and next to him. Most of them didn't like him as King but in unknown territory, they would protect him.

Debito asked quietly, "What are your plans, Jolly? We can't exactly do things the same here as at Nightingale."

Jolly answered carefully, "We will need to avoid their attention. We are only here until they can rebuild Nightingale. Once that is done we can return to our regular lives."

Several of the other students chuckled. They knew nothing about their King and his guardsman were normal.

Arcana family had abilities that defied the normal laws of magic. The ones who knew and understood these abilities swore magical oaths to never repeat what they had learned without permission. This protected all of the tarocs.

One of the third years asked, "Can we trust anyone here, King?"

Jolly shook his head as he replied, "No one but our own. This is unfamiliar territory. Get the word around. No one is to walk around alone. Stay in groups."

The third-year nodded. He was their runner. Runners would get word around of his orders. There wouldn't be many if any issues on this order. They would all be wary of this new situation.

Halfway through the meal one of the Slytherin snipped, "I can't believe the Dark Lord let you mudbloods in. You're a disgrace to the school and to Slytherin."

Jolly gripped the back of the fourth year's robes as he tried to stand. The girl was from a pureblood family in Germany. She had been looked down upon for being a female heiress.

Her family unlike many allowed Lady's of the family to use their seats. She would join the German ministry when she became of age.

As much as he wanted to let her go at the Slytherin boy he didn't. Starting a fight here would not end well. They would start off the year in deep water. He couldn't protect them all. Not as he was.

Jolly snarked back, "You call us mudbloods. Yet you know nothing about us or our blood. Gera here is a pureblood heiress who will take control of her seats in less than three years. Maybe you should think before you speak. Otherwise, you might make an enemy you can't pay off."

Gera's spoke of retribution. She would not allow this to be forgiven. If people thought Slytherins were unforgiving. They had never met the Ouroboros. If they had they would have kept their mouths shut.

An older Slytherin growled low in his throat, "We will see. You still have to be tested to find out what rank you belong to. I doubt you will be allowed out of the peasant rank."

"Who knows. We must just surprise you."

With that, they finished eating. Cold glares were shot down the table at them. It wasnt until after dessert that the red-eyed man stood.

The man said looking across each of the tables, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we have been graced by not only first years but transfers. Nightingale students we welcome you to Hogwarts and hope you find a family here. The Houses that you have been sorted into will be your homes. Do well in your classes you will be rewarded with House points. Do poorly or break our rules and you will lose them. The House Cup is an honor for each of the houses. Other things you need to know are that the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. If you are found there you will be punished severely. For those that are third years or higher and sixth year and higher will be given a list of electives. You must have them returned to your Head of House by Monday morning. That will give you the weekend to decide. A special trip to Hogsmede will be allowed for books needed."

It wasnt that different from home. Though it was disappointing that the Forest surrounding the school was forbidden. That just meant that he would have to be careful about using it.

As King, it was his duty to prepare for his eventual departure. Already he planned on having Felicità or Libertà to succeed him. Both had strong hearts and would make good Kings.

As such he had taken to personally teaching both of them. With his teachings, Libertà had risen quickly to the rank of Captian of the Bannermen. A rank he had earned and was not simply given.

All of the Bannermen and Arcana family had learned to become an image. They had all started learning in their second years but were not allowed to do a full transformation until their third.

For his part, Jolly was a midnight black dingo with piercing green eyes. There was a small patch of silver fur representing the scar hidden by his bangs in his human form. The small patch of fur formed a lightning bolt was on his back leg almost unnoticeable.

He was incredibly proud of his animagus form. It represented the loyalty and love he had for his chosen family. Not knowing his biological family had not set him back. It only made him stronger as did living on the streets for years. He couldn't change his past but he could push past it and be stronger because of it.

The man continued, "As you have been sorted into your Houses you will learn to coexist together. Nightingale will not get their own separate rooms or dorms, " here he had to raise his voice to be heard over the Nightingales who rose up in protest, "You will sleep in the dorms assigned to you by House and year. There will be no exceptions and anyone found breaking the rules will be punished."

Several of the older years rose to their feet in protest. They believed as did Jolly that his group should not be separated. They didn't know these people they were with. He could see that arguing would not get them anywhere here. Like Nightingale, Hogwarts was stuck in its ways.

Jolly rose to his feet as he could see the anger rising in the red-eyed man's face. He roared drawing his fellow student's attention, "ENOUGH," every member of Nightingale immediately bowed their heads to him. He continued, "Sit down," when there was hesitation he growled, "Now!"

That had every member who had stood scrambling to sit back down. They might not be in their school anymore but each student remembered the painful lesson of why he was King.

Disobeying was never a good idea. Especially when he raised his voice. A normally laid back King he only ever raised his voice when he needed their attention.

Taking a breath to calm himself Jolly said, "We are here as guests. Remember this is not our home and while we have sanctuary it won't last forever. We might not like it but we have to follow their rules."

There were a few grumbles but most nodded their assent. Jolly turned his gaze back to the red-eyed man before giving a short bow. It wasnt as deep of a bow as he would give for Mondo but it was enough.

The man raised his chin in acknowledgment but said nothing else as they were dismissed. As he left Jolly felt the eyes on his back. This wasnt over. Not by a long shot.


	6. Kings part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: Thanks for your review my friend. So glad you enjoy it!

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. He's got this. Nightingale isn't like Hogwarts. Things are a little different.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Not very. Jolly might not be a Gryffindor but he was a member of Lupus for a reason. They value loyalty above all else. And the survival of the pack.

Jolly's POV

The walk to the dungeons only increased Jolly's agitation. He did not like being so far from his family. They should be allowed to stay together not separated. However going against the Dark Lord was not advisable. He was brave not stupid. Which was why he stopped his rowdy bunch.

It wouldn't be their only surprises either. They had to fight for ranks within the House they had been put in. Slytherins would only obey their King. If he wanted them to leave his people alone he would need to challenge the King. Or at the very least the Prince.

Sighing internally. He knew that King would be the best option. As the King of Nightingale it would be expected for him to take the top in his House. To do otherwise would make the others think he was weak. Then they would be more inclined to challenge him to take the King spot within their school.

All he could at the moment was to trust his classmates to do the same. Fight for a spot and set up the rules of Nightingale. They were difficult after all.

Rule one was that all Houses were equal in standing. Any House or year could approach the King or their Bannerman. They must be listened to and judged equally. Failure to do so meant loss of position.

Rule two was against bullying. Blood and creature status meant very little to him. They were all magical and that was what mattered. If you discriminated for whatever reason you were subject to punishment.

Rule three was the most important. When in unfamiliar territory show a united front. There had been times when they visited another school. It was usually to show that they existed and as a power play. To prove that one didnt need to support of the government to have high standards.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the prefect in front of him called out to a wall, "Pureblood."

Jolly rolled his eyes. What an original password. Did they really think something so simple would protect them from intruders? All one had to do was think what would an arrogant ass make as a password.

He didnt voice his thoughts. If he did it might incite a fight before he even stepped foot in the common room. That wasnt on his plans for the evening.

When they stepped into the common room the upper years broke off. Most headed towards the fire while two stood in front of the first years and Nightingale students. By the looks of them they were sixth or seventh years. Prefects and high ranking members of the House no doubt.

The male began his cold blue eyes looking down upon each of them, "First years let me be the first to welcome you to Slytherin. I am Adrian Prucey's current King of Slytherin. You have proven your ambition to get into the house. Now you will have to prove that you are worthy of titles. Standoff to one side while we speak with the transfers. Prepare yourselves the best you can for what you will face."

The first years scattered. They knew the unwritten rules of the House of Slytherin. Their parents had been former members of the house and would be foolish not to teach them.

As transfers they were at a severe disadvantage. However he would not allow this boy to upstart his own position within Nightingale.

The girl began her eyes cold, "I am Belladonna Lestrange one of your sixth-year prefects. My rank is Lady in the Slytherin House. Nightingale is here as refugees. If it was up to me none of you would step foot in this house. But we must obey our lord so you will be tested with the first years. Do not expect to be anything other than peasants. You mudbloods sully our house simply by being here. The ranks from lowest to highest are as follows. Peasant, squire, knight, lord, prince, king."

That was enough of that. He would not allow his people to be bullied.

Jolly declared, "Then I challenge Adrain Prucey to the title of King. Terms being if I win I am the King of Slytherin and all of Slytherin falls under my domain. Should Prucey win all of Nightingale shall fall under his domain. Should I lose I forever remain a peasant."

Prucey gained a feral grin as he accepted, "You should have kept your mouth shut. I'll put you in your place and your fellow birds will be under my direction. Normally we would wait for our Head of House to start challenges but I see no reason to bother him."

Space was cleared out for them in the middle of the common room. Older students barely gave them second glances. They were used to new students being over their heads in challenges. It would make them arrogant when his own started their challenges. They were already transfiguring their clothes into battle robes. As did Jolly.

The only other preparation Jolly did was pull off his sunglasses. He would not lose because of overconfidence in his abilities.

As soon as the platform was made he was stepping onto the right side. Prucey stepped up onto the platform and they both bowed. As expected before Jolly could even finish his bow the other had shot a silent sickly yellow spell at him.

Jolly easily deflected the spell seeing exactly what it was in the other's mind. For a pureblood the boy's mind was an easier read than Malfoy's. It was disappointing how few actually learned about the power of taroc. It wasn't like they were a state secret.

With practiced ease he ducked, dodged, and deflected every spell. Shields had to be erected around the students to protect them. With each passing moment the supposed King was growing more frustrated.

Jolly was simply amused by the situation. Libertà could have easily taken this fool. That was including the fact that the blond could not use his taroc.

Eventually the dark-haired boy sent an overpowered disarming charm at the other. It shattered the hastily made shield that he had made. When it made contact the want was sent to the complete opposite side of the room near the door. Prucey was launched off the platform and into the far wall. A loud painful crack responded through the room.

For a long moment the room was completely silent. Everyone was staring at Jolly with scarcely concealed surprise. No one had expected him to. Certainly not with only using a single spell.

Jolly questioned as he returned his sunglasses to his face, "Does anyone else wish to challenge me?"

Mute shakes were all he was given in answer to his question. It seemed that he made quite an impression upon them.

Coldly he said, "I will make this easy for all of you. You will follow the same rules as my own school. Failure to do so and you will be punished in our way. If you have doubts about my claim that I will know regardless of how well you hide it ask my people. They can tell you. Rule one was that all Houses were equal in standing. Any House or year could approach the King or their Bannerman. Rule two was against bullying. Blood and creature status meant very little to him. They were all magical and that was what mattered. If you discriminated for whatever reason you were subject to punishment. Rule three was the most important. When in unfamiliar territory show a united front. Keep your quarrels within the house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"


	7. Magical circles part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, it won't take them long but unfortunately for them, a Nightingale student is not so easily defeated.

Magical circles inspired by Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor anime.

Jolly's POV

They split up after that. All students shared rooms with one other. Unfortunately, he was forced to share a room with Malfoy as they were year mates. Jolly made a note to use his blood runes to protect his stuff. Who knew what the other boy would try to get back at him. Fortunately, he was skilled in runes and inscribing them thanks to his time at Nightingale.

Unlike other schools, his required all first-years to take an apprenticeship. His official apprenticeship was in technomagic but he had several. He was proud of the fact that he was able to juggle his course work and get straight Os. Part of him feared that his studies would lag behind because he was at Hogwarts. They didnt offer the same courses but then again no one did. Nightingale was unique in the fact that its courses were always changing based on what masters were available.

His own master was Matthew Keller who was the Deputy Headmaster. Keller was a Master of several disciplines of magic despite his lazy attitude. Despite the laziness, he looked after Jolly. He was just as good of a person as Mondo.

It wasnt just with Jolly though. He had a protective streak with all of his students. When the attack happened Keller had been out on the frontlines using his technomagic and magic circles to defend the students. He killed several members of the resistance.

It was only when he dueled Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt that he was injured. Jolly saw him go down in the fight but was unable to make his way over for several moments. Keller was in stable condition but still unconscious last he heard. That had been a few weeks ago now.

Sighing Jolly rubbed at his eyes tiredly before he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Once he changed into his uniform he went down into the common room. The last thing he grabbed was his prototype spacial rings and his spacial bracelet. They worked much like a bottomless bag but much easier to overlook.

The bracelet was a little different than the rings. Instead of holding items, it held magical circles. Focusing his magic there and calling out the required incantations would allow him to perform new spells. Already he had an electric shock spell that had several variants. An ace up the hole if he needed it while here. Unfortunately, he had yet to battle test it. That was something he was looking forward to but he had to wait for Keller to do final checks on it first. For all, he knew it could blow up in his face the moment he tried to activate a magical circle.

If he got it approved and it was battle-tested then he would be an iron ranked Technomage in magical circles. He would be by far the youngest to receive the mastery in the subject. With a few more tweaks he would be ready to show off the spacial rings. They would gain him a mastery in the spacial specialty.

In the common room, there were a few Nightingale students awake but it was too early for most people. They followed him out to the hallways and into the Great Hall. Unsurprisingly it was almost completely empty. There were a few Ravenclaw students reading but the food wasnt out yet.

Sitting at the Slytherin table he pulled out his schematics for a new magical circle. It was different from the shock spell. This one was far more intercut than the previous one. So far he had four of the five glyph circles approved by Keller. The more glyph circles on had the more powerful the spell. The downside was that it took more power to even activate the circle. That didnt include what was needed for the actual spell.

The glyph core the tips of an eight-pointed black star on the outside as the main symbol with the tips of a supporting eight-pointed star of white in between the black tips.

A three-ringed border is the next layer, consisting of black teeth pointing towards a golden chain ([]=[]=[]) in the center.

The next layer is a contained border of script with an inverted layer of hollow teeth whose tips after it, pointing toward the center with stylized waves of fire (two curving crests and two troughs underneath the crests) around that layer.

The fourth layer is a simple material ring with three circles arranged in a triangular pattern each having their own symbol within, is the ring that binds the circles or if another chain.

The fifth was constantly changing right now. Until he had that last part to stabilize the magic circle he couldn't even begin etching it magically into his CAD. There was too high of a chance that it would blow up in his face. From there it would still need an incantation sequence.

They weren't the only projects that he was currently working on. There was one more that he was close to finishing. It just needed to have the magical circle embedded into a card. Keller had already approved it to be etched and used for a battle test.

Unlike the others, he could not bring it out in public. It was a collaboration between Mondo and the Hunter's Guild with the approval of the Guild Council. Fool's World a magical circle that didnt require an incantation. It was embedded into a tarot card known as the Fool.

Within 20 feet of the card, no one would be able to activate spells. He needed to test its limitations beyond range. From early tests, he knew it would stop magic circles from forming. What was untested was whether or not it would interfere with wand magic. Some changes to the frequency last month should have taken care of that. If not it was back to the drawing board. Changing a magic circle after finding a way to make the previous balance had been set was difficult. There was a chance he would have to create an entirely different circle to utilize both.

Jolly barely noticed as the hall began to fill with hungry students. He was busy with his sketches of the fifth glyph circle. It wasnt until a blond-haired body plopped itself next to him uninvited that he looked up. A dark glare was sent to Malfoy who was trying and failing to understand what he was doing.

He demanded in a high pitched voice, "What hell is this? You think this kind of magic would do anything."

Not even a second later the entire Great Hall's attention was on them. It was official he hated this school.


End file.
